


I want you enough

by Yahong



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Penetrative Sex, Smut, good thing fanfic BFs are whipped for fanfic readers, is not all it's hyped up to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: You have penetrative sex for the first time with your boyfriend.





	I want you enough

You drop it as casually as you can while you’re handing Taemin a condom. “Take it slow, I haven’t had penetrative sex before.”

He’s got the plastic ripped open already before the words sink in.

His head shoots up and he gives you such a shocked look that you almost laugh. “What? Noona… what?”

“I haven’t had sex before,” you repeat, and give him a smile to cover your nerves. “Okay?”

“You haven’t?” he repeats.

“No.”

Taemin just boggles at you for a solid five seconds. Then he swallows and sits back on the bed, erection swaying with him. “I…”

When he doesn’t say anything more, you check, “Are you okay with that?” You’re not going to coerce him into deflowering you, after all.

“It’s not that I’m not okay with it,” he clarifies, eyes shooting up to yours. “But—I’ve never had sex with a virgin.”

“Me neither,” you joke, but his frown doesn’t ease in the slightest. “Hey. It’s all right. We don’t have to have sex right now, okay?” You sit upright and reach for your bra; your breasts are getting cold.

“No, noona.” Taemin reaches forward, then hesitates. “I just don’t want to do something wrong, or hurt you, or… or anything like that, for your first time.”

You toss him a smile and a joke to ease his consternation. “Then should I have sex with someone else first?”

His eyes grow huge. Then he lunges at you, and suddenly you’re falling backward into the bed with an _“oof”_.

“_No_.” He stares down at you with an almost panicked expression, hands planted by your shoulders. “No, noona, no.”

“Yah, you know I’m just kidding.” You pat his chest and try to sit upright again. “Let me up.”

“No,” he repeats. You look up just as he leans in, and you take his kiss right on the lips.

You’re once again flattened into the bed as Taemin works your mouth open with urgent kisses, continuously angling his head to find the best fit and leaving you breathless. While he’s sliding his tongue into your mouth, he gets a hand under your back to yank your bra free. You’d only gotten one arm in; he lifts away from you just long enough to slip the bra off you and toss it to the side, and then he wraps his hands around your face and plunges back in for another kiss.

Your breath comes hard when you finally manage to extract your tongue from his. “Taemin-ah,” you manage, gripping onto his biceps. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, okay?”

“I want to.” He sounds 100% sure of it now, even though there’s still a scowl on his face as his gaze drifts down your body.

“Then why do you look so serious?”

His eyes flash back up to yours. “You’re not going to have sex with someone else first.”

Is that what he’s stuck on? “Of course not,” you soothe, “it was a joke.”

With a disgruntled huff, Taemin shifts downward and places his palms against the inside of your thighs. “You know you’re mine, noona.”

He’s close enough to you that you squirm at the feel of his breath. “Taemin-ah, I was _joking_—”

You cut off with a strangled yelp as Taemin firmly spreads you, lowers his head and licks up your labia right to your clit.

“Mine,” he mumbles again, and then starts sucking.

“Tae—Taemin.” You’re not prepared at all for the sensations that come washing through your body, and somehow the unexpectedness magnifies the pleasure tenfold. Mindlessly you reach down to grab Taemin’s hair, and you don’t even know if you want to pull him closer or push him away.

“Mm.” He gives a small moan when you tug, and the sound has you clenching around nothing as your hips jerk.

“God—” You release your grip, not wanting to hurt him, but then he decides to slide a finger into you. “Oh, fuck, Taemin!”

He lifts his head immediately, eyes on your face. “Does it hurt?”

“No, no, no,” you say hastily, hips still moving on instinct. “Don’t stop.”

“I’ll try more fingers, okay?” he says, tone lowering, and you shiver in anticipation before arching and squeaking as Taemin gently works another finger into you. And then one more.

“Noona.” His voice is so low it’s almost gone. “You’re so tight, noona… fuck.”

You can’t even reply. The feeling of having his fingers in you, of having _him_ in you, is so different to the one or two sex toys you’ve tried in the past. You reach down to touch your clit, but that draws Taemin’s attention back there, and he pushes your hand away to take your place.

He wraps his tongue around your clit and curls his fingers deep. Several strokes and one long, sucking kiss later, the tension inside you reaches its breaking point.

“God—” You arch against him, gasping in a series of staggered breaths, and he somehow knows what to do, knows to pull the pleasure out for as long as possible, fingers and mouth working together to leave you twitching and shuddering.

Eventually you have to shoo his hands away. “Okay, okay,” you pant out. “Enough.”

Taemin shifts back up the bed, licking his lips, and it’s so unexpectedly carnal that your internal muscles clench at the sight. “How is it?” he asks, voice still husky. “How do you feel? Three fingers was all right?”

“Yes, more than all right,” you reassure him, and reach down to gently clasp his erection. Teasingly, you add, “Though I think this is a little bigger than three fingers.”

He sucks in a breath when you run your hand down his length once. “I don’t want to hurt you, noona.”

There’s so much concern and care in his voice. “Taemin-ah. Do you know why I haven’t had sex yet?”

“Why?”

“It’s because I never met someone who I liked enough to turn me on that much.” Idly you squeeze your hand around the base of his cock.

Shooting you a frown, Taemin takes your wrist and pulls it away from him. “Don’t play with me, I’m trying to listen to you.”

“Oh, sorry.” You chuckle and sit up a little more against the wall.

He scoots closer to keep the distance between you non-existent. “You were saying?”

“Right.” You relocate your train of thought. “So, I’m basically just not interested in sex unless the other person turns me on enough. And nobody I’ve dated in the past has met that threshold.”

Taemin’s looking at you with wide eyes.

“What I’m saying is: you turn me on enough that I want to have sex with you,” you say as matter-of-factly as you can, and reach up to chuck his chin.

He visibly swallows. “Noona, I’m… that’s… that’s really hot.” The words tumble out like a confession.

You have to chuckle again. “I think you’re really hot, too.”

As he leans in to press a fervent kiss to your lips, your hands land on his dick again. It just happens to be right within reach, and when you close your grip around it Taemin jerks a little and breaks away.

“Noona,” he complains again, but when he goes to remove your hands, you speak up.

“My point is, Taemin-ah—” You squeeze a little to emphasize your words, ignoring his twitches. “—even if it’s not amazing the first time, I want to do it. I want you enough. Okay?”

“Okay.” He nods, gazing at you with a heady mixture of lust and love, and reaches for your thighs.

“If it hurts, though,” you add, “you better stop when I say so.”

Taemin freezes to shoot you an offended glare. “Of course I’ll stop. I’ll stop whenever you tell me to, noona!”

“Okay, okay, just making sure.” You suppress a smile at how outraged he looks. “Now, are you moving or not?”

“Ugh.” With a frankly adorable grumble, he drops down to ease two fingers into you again. “Can’t believe you’d even imply that.”

“Hey, come on, I don’t need any more foreplay.” You reach down to grab at his wrist, but he sinks deep into you with determination, and it’s pretty hot to see his forearm disappearing between your thighs.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he bites out, eyes laser-focused on your sex. “I won’t.”

“I know, Tae, I know.”

“So I’m going to prepare you.” With that firm statement, he presses his index and middle finger up to make space for his ring finger and pinky to slide into you as well.

“_Oh_.” You arch involuntarily at the sensation. His hand, almost his entire hand, is pushing inside your vagina, and somehow the aching stretch is a little different again, as if one more finger means that much more.

“All right, noona?”

You nod repeatedly and try to keep from arching again so you can look him in the eye. “It’s all right, it’s good, I’m fine—” You squeak when he rotates his hand and stretches your walls.

“See?” His voice has lowered to a murmur again. “Still so tight.”

“That’s because you made me come twice already.”

“Are you complaining?” He shoots you a look from under his lashes.

“I’m just _saying_, I’m well and aroused by now.”

Finally, Taemin withdraws his hand, curling his fingers up one last time at your entrance just to see you shudder. He takes a breath, positions himself and then reaches down to press his cock against you.

“Tell me if it’s okay,” he says, voice low and breathy, and pushes.

“Ah—” You squirm as the muscle around your entrance resists instinctively. It’s a stretch you’re only starting to become familiar with; your body isn’t yet sure whether it likes or not.

Taemin’s stopped immediately at your small squeak. “It hurts?” he asks anxiously.

“Not hurt—but—” You reach down and take hold of his cock. Taemin sucks in a quick breath, but you’re focusing on tilting him to find the angle that’s worked before, with your toys. If you ease him in this way—tilt your hips and focus on the eroticism of the stretch—

“Oh God,” Taemin moans as he slides in a third of the way. You release him with a pant and plop your head back onto your pillow, staring at the ceiling as you focus on the sensations inside you.

“Noona? Is it okay?” His voice is starting to sound a little strained.

You look back at him to find his eyes almost glowing with need, a need that you don’t feel you can fulfill at this moment. “It’s okay, but—I think I need to take it slow. Slower. How about I suck you off first and then we try again later?” you propose.

But Taemin narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. I want to do this for you. With you.” He readjusts his position, leaning forward to brace his hands on either side of you, and takes a steadying breath. “Slower is fine,” he says, looking into your eyes.

You can’t doubt the sincerity in his gaze. So you place your hands around his waist and slowly experiment with small hip movements this way and that, doing your best to make sure that you’re relaxed enough to take him.

When you feel completely comfortable, you dig your fingers into his back. “A little bit more.”

“Yes,” Taemin breathes, and his hips press forward again.

With your legs spread at the right angle, he penetrates more easily this time, and you find that the stretched feeling at your entrance doesn’t change for the worse when he goes deeper. In fact—

“How far in are you?” you check.

Taemin closes his eyes for a second, then re-opens them. Sweat lines his neck. “Almost all the way,” he says, and swallows hard.

“Hm. It doesn’t feel worse when you go deeper.”

“I’d hope not.” A tiny furrow makes its way between his brows.

“But I thought it’d feel more obvious how far you are inside me.”

“Can I… can I keep…?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes.” You squeeze his lean waist again. “Come in—”

Then you’re cutting yourself off because he’s bottomed out and you can _feel_ the rest of him at your entrance. The press of his balls has you stoppered up like you’re a wine bottle or something. Taemin lowers himself to his forearms around you, his face ducked into your neck.

“Noona.” He clears the rough huskiness from his throat. “How is it?”

You reach further around him, enjoying the feel of his muscular ass under your squeezing fingers. “It’s okay. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Taemin lifts his head and locks eyes with you; his face is thoroughly flushed. “More than okay.” His arms are trembling slightly on either side of you. “It feels so—”

Almost involuntarily, he rocks his hips into you, surprising a gasp out of you.

Immediately he apologizes: “I’m sorry, noona, I’m sorry. You just feel—you’re just—”

You lean up, gripping onto him for support, and peck him on the mouth. “It’s okay, Taemin-ah, it doesn’t hurt. I just didn’t expect it.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” he asks anxiously.

“No.” Experimentally, you clench your inner muscles. That sends a sharp shudder through him and an unexpected thrill of pleasure through you: it helps you feel how deep he is in you, and also stimulates the nerves at the entrance of your vagina.

You want more, more of that stimulation.

“Can you move a little?” You push at him to get him to withdraw.

“Ah, yes.” With a gulp, Taemin moves his hips back, dragging his erection out of you. The movement doesn’t feel like much inside you, but the hot pull of his dick against your outer lips has you shivering.

“Keep going like that,” you say, while your hand reaches down. The shiver turns into a full-blown sizzle when your fingers find your clit. You can’t help closing your eyes at the burst of sensation as you work the nerves and Taemin slowly works his cock back into you.

“How does it feel?” he asks, breathless.

You don’t bother opening your eyes; you’re too focused on the pleasure you can feel building at your fingertips. “Um—” You cant your hips upward without meaning to, and the movement causes you to meet one of Taemin’s careful thrusts full-on. Your eyes pop open at the sensation. “Oh.”

“_Fuck_,” Taemin nearly whimpers, and he lowers himself even closer to you as his hips roll into yours. “Noona, tell me, is it okay?”

But now at this angle his pelvic bone is pressing at just the right spot, creating just the pressure you know you need to reach what you’re reaching for. Your free hand grabs for his ass and you pull him hard into you, asking him wordlessly to press himself as close as he can. And somehow he reads your mind, reads your body, rocks his hips in short, deep thrusts against you that send his pelvis scraping over you quickly and repeatedly against that spot, and that’s how you go over.

“Ah—!” Your breath escapes in a cry when your muscles seize. Pleasure washes through you in waves and sends your thoughts spinning into outer space, your eyes squeezed tight shut as the incredible feelings take over your mind. You don’t even notice how tightly you’re clenched around Taemin until a groan breaks out of him, rough and desperate, and he buries himself into you with a thrust hard enough to jolt.

“Oof.” The air is squeezed out of your lungs as Taemin collapses on top of you, chest heaving.

“Noona,” he breathes in your ear, “I love you.”

The remainders of your orgasm and his weight upon you keep you from replying, but you pat him weakly on the back, hoping to convey the same sentiment.

Apparently that’s not enough, because after a few expectant moments go by, Taemin lifts himself to look you in the eyes. “Noona?”

You catch your breath, smile at him and say, “I love you, too.”

His eyes soften into the most adorable expression, and he leans down to kiss you, taking his time and lingering at every sensual angle. Eventually you need air, so you push at his shoulders to get him to let you up. He takes your hand in his, pins it to the bed and continues to lavish your mouth with kisses.

You resort to squirming under him, throwing him off enough to duck away and get some air in. “Taemin-ah,” you say quickly before he can lock onto your lips again. “Air.”

With a pout, Taemin draws back, eyes still focused on your mouth. He looks so sexily tousled that you have half a mind to initiate the kiss again yourself, but you manage to get yourself under control.

“Are you going to… stay… inside?” you ask.

“Hm?” He tears his eyes away from your lips and looks down. “Oh!” He pulls himself upright, finally allowing more than an inch of space between your bodies, and gently withdraws, drawing a wince from you.

Taemin frowns at you while he ties the used condom and wraps it in a tissue to throw out. “Does it hurt? Are you sore?”

“A little sore, yeah,” you admit, gingerly closing your thighs. 

He resettles himself beside you and wraps his arms around you. “I’m sorry,” he says, peering into your face.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” You press a kiss to his cheek.

He nuzzles into you. “It’s just… I mean, I know it’s harder for women to orgasm through, you know, penetration.”

“Yeah,” you agree, “the penetration itself wasn’t that interesting, to be honest.”

“Interesting?”

“It didn’t feel like much, past a certain point,” you elaborate. “You inside me, I mean.”

“It didn’t feel like much?” he repeats again. “But… you had an orgasm, right?”

“Yes, I did, don’t worry. The stimulation and the friction was pretty nice.” You kiss his cheek again. “It’s different. A different way to be close to you. It’s not bad at all.”

“And you weren’t faking it, right?” he double-checks.

You have to laugh. “Taemin-ah, do you think I’m the type to fake orgasms?”

“I _hope_ not. But who knows if your exes were terrible in bed.” He tugs you a little tighter into his arms.

You’re still chuckling. “You don’t have to go making yourself jealous on purpose, you know.”

“I’m not making myself jealous on purpose,” Taemin grumps.

“Then don’t think about my exes, okay?”

He reaches down and cups a hand over your sex. “And you, don’t think about your exes either.”

“Do you think I was before you brought them up?”

“Hmph.” Taemin bites at your collarbone, then shifts downward to place both hands against your thighs.

“Taemin-ah, what are you do—”

“Making sure you don’t think about anyone than me.” His breath fans over your sensitive opening.

You try to pull him away from your sex, futilely. “Come on, you know I don’t—”

“And making sure you’re not faking it,” he says huskily against your clit, and proceeds to make sure, repeatedly.


End file.
